creepy_gameplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Category Site
DO NOT ADD CATEGORIES THAT DO NOT EXIST IN THIS WIKI. Welcome to the Category Site. When done posting an article, you add the right category for your story. You must not add categories that do not exist here. That is considered "False Categories". Category Rules: Only add existing categories to your story. * If your story is a gaming-creepypasta and it has to do with common video game companies (Nintendo, Sony, etc.), then you may add that to your story. Make sure it is spelled right. It is also optional, but it is recommended to do add them, depending on the story, again. * Only add categories tha exist here to your story. Adding a category(ies) that does not exist here is considered false categories. Do not add false categories. Please read the Site Rules for more on adding categories. The Main Gaming Categories: *Video Games: All your spooky gaming needs are here! More realistic than life! The main category! **Mario: Your Princess is in another graveyard... **Minecraft: Notch's brother welcomes you. ***Herobrine: That one dead person who makes odd structures on your Minecraft world... **Pokémon: The White Hand Sprite... ***Lavender Town: The creepy tune that had brought many fates... **Sonic: The fastest hedgehog that seemed to wear a Guy Fawks mask on the hidden message... **Zelda: The Triforce of Power now lies in the hands of Hyrule's greatest evil. ***Ben Drowned - You shouldn't have done that, ***Zalgo - He WiLl CoMe FoR yOu. Video Game Companies Categories *Nintendo - Pastas mentioning, refrencing, or involving with Nintendo, as well as Nintendo systems/consoles. *Sony - Pastas mentioning, refrencing, or involving with Sony games, as well as Playstation consoles. *Microsoft/Xbox - Pastas mentioning, refrencing, or involving with Microsoft/Xbox games and consoles. *Sega - Pastas mentioning, refrencing, or involving with Sega games and game systems/consoles. Categories: *Animals: Pastas dealing with animals. *Beings: Things that aren't quite human... *Computers/Internet: Pastas for things dealing with computers and the stuff in them. **Haunted File.exe: Mysterious executables. **Sonic.exe: I AM GOD!!! *Death: Pastas in which someone or something dies.... *Diary/Journal: Pastas made to look like a diary.... *Disappearances: Living things or stuff that vanish... *Dismemberment: Rated Mature +17 by ESRB... *Dreams/Sleep: Dreams that happen to people, or you just suddenly falla asleep. *Discovery/Encounters: Ever spotted something? *Items/Objects: Odd objects and disturbing artifacts *Memes: Common, well-known internet things. *Mental Illness: Insane individuals and people who may not be all there. *People: Pastas dealing with people specifically. *Places: Those odd landmarks where strange things happen... *Ritual: Pastas where a certain set of things needs to be done to accomplish other things. *Science: Pastas dealing with Science. *Shock Ending: For those times where you really couldn't see the ending coming. *Television: Spooky TV shows and odd occurances on TV. **Lost Episodes: Shows involving content that the creator probably never would have allowed. **MLP: Pastas mentioning, refrencing, and involving My Little Pony. *Versus: Pastas involving fights/conflicts between two or more people or other living things... Common Creepypasta Categories *Candle Cove - Puppets made even scarier. *Herobrine - Ever wondered who makes those odd structures around your Minecraft world? *Jeff the Killer - GO TO SLEEP. **Jane the Killer - DON'T GO TO SLEEP. **Jeff-Inspired - Tales of vengeful, murdering maniacs who aren't Jeff or Jane. *Red Mist/Squidward's Suicide - I was an intern at Nickelodeon... *Slenderman - Pastas involving the Slender Man. *Smile.jpg - Spread the word. *Suicidemouse.avi - The infamous (currently seen as the) original Lost Episode. *The Rake - The being in the picture. Other Special Categories *Marked for Review - Pastas that need to be reviewed. Anyone can add this to any story, depending on how the story is. Other Categories *Site Rules - A category that has to do with the site's rules.